Recovery: None
by Lava-Shipper-Red
Summary: This is not a normal story, this is the story of Agent Washington. His journey in life, from being one of the best to one of the worst. This is the horror that is Agent Washington's life. NO OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**I have loved Red vs. Blue since it came out back in 2003 and I am glad to still be a fan after 10 years. Since I have loved Red vs. Blue for so long, I finally decided it was time to write a fanfic on it. I don't do OC's because they piss me off. If I was to do a story with an OC, then the world is ending.**

**Summary: The story of Agent Washington, going from one of the greatest agents in the freelancer program, to completely crazy, and then to Recovery One.**

**I changed a few things in the timeline and I added a few extra stuff that never even happened to make for a better story. This has Angst, Friendship, Tragedy, and Hurt/Comfort. No Romance however. I usually do Romance but not for this story.**

**Enjoy I suppose.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 1)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"So Wash, I heard you will receiving you AI tomorrow. Are you excited?" York asked as he walked alongside Wash. They were currently walking into the cafeteria area where most Agents went to eat and hang out. York and Wash were no exception. They had grown close over the last couple of years they had spent together in Project Freelancer. Them along with a small group of high ranked agents have all seemed to grow close.

"Yeah man! You and North work so well with yours. Just imagine how much better I will be than you once I have one of my own." The slightly shorter agent said cockily with a laugh. York couldn't help but smile himself, this was their normal banter. Himself, North and Maine brag about their superior strength while Wash argues he was the strongest of the four.

"Keep dreaming Wash. Me and Delta will whip the floor with you any day." York assured, which caused him to receive a light punch in the arm in return. They both knew that they meant no harm with their words. Finally, the pair made it into the cafeteria. It was structured like a normal cafeteria. A long line for the food, several trash cans for the leftover food and LOTS of tables for the freelancers. Considering there was 50- not wait 49 of them… Poor Florida.

The closest corner to the line was reserved for their small group of friends. The brown and black armor wearing agents made their way to said corner. At the table was South, glaring down at her food, North eating his lunch cautiously while watching his sister, CT who had just sat down, and Carolina, who was also not eating.

"Hey guys what's up?" York asked and took his seat. They usually sat in the same seat every time they were there anyway. Wash sat in normal seat right next to York. South and her brother looked up to look at York, while Carolina kept staring at her food, but made sure that York knew she was listening.

"Nothing much. Just watching South loose her cool." CT pointed out with tilt of her head. There was a prominent smirk that could be heard in her voice, but no one commented on it. It was a normal thing for CT anyway. Well no one but South commented on it at least.

"I'm not losing my cool CT. I'm just not that hungry." The blonde growled to the other. CT however just chuckled.

"I guess that's what happens when you get pushed under that line. Don't want to end up like that Wash do you?" CT said matter-of-factly before grabbing her helmet and walking away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Wash just sighed.

"What about you Carolina? Have you lost your appetite also?" York asked the red head two seats to his left. She said nothing and looked away. York knew he should probably not say anything from there. He knew that girl better than anyone there, he also knew when she was ticked off, and that time was now. He wasn't surprised however. Carolina was very...well York couldn't put a word on it but she took her rank very seriously. Carolina didn't want no one ahead of her and York knew she would rather die than admit someone was better than her.

"So Wash I happen to hear you will be receiving your A.I tomorrow. Any idea what time?" North finally said with a smile, deciding it was time to break the silence that had fallen over them. The dark haired agent looked over to North and shook his head.

"They didn't say but The Director told me it was early. He also told me that each A.I is assigned to a certain freelancer for a certain reason which was why I was next for an installment." Wash stated with a smile. This had caused South to huff loudly.

"So rank has nothing to do with it? Yeah right." She said with a sour tone. North sighed at his sister's disrespectful statement.

"Wash is right. Why do you think I was assigned Theta. Me and him are much alike and The Director knew we would work best together. I know you're upset about not getting one sooner but don't worry, The Director said you were next in line to get one." North assured his sister. Although it was reassuring, South thought nothing much of her brothers words. She just huffed once again and walked away. North sighed at his sister's actions but did nothing to go after her. He knew it was best if he didn't anyway.

"She looks like she is in a good mood." Wash said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. York couldn't help the laugh that escaped his remark. This wasn't the best idea, seeing that Carolina also huffed and left.

"It looks like everyone is in a good mood." North said in return with his own sarcasm. Wash again sighed but let a smile grace his lips. North and York were two of his closest friends along with Maine.

"All that aside I am pretty excited about getting an A.I. I can't wait to see what I can do with its help." Wash said looking up at the ceiling almost robotically, like all the answers he wants would come from the ceiling. York chuckled.

"Earth to Wash. I don't think staring at the ceiling would do anything. Just be patient." North told him. The other agent frowned but nodded none the less. The other two had told them, even though they had an A.I, didn't make them overpowered and even better than anyone else. It just upgraded their fighting for future battles. Alongside that, having an A.I was a lot of work and not always fun. Both agents had a hard time adjusting to the extra voice in their head.

"I know but...I'm just so excited. I just hope me and my A.I get along." Wash told his friends and received an 'amen' from the other two.

**!~!~!~!~!~!(End)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I left off here because i wanted to see how you guys liked it. If you liked it, then I will continue it. If not, then I guess not. Also, I am dyslexic so I apologize for any mistakes I have made. I usually write short chapters so if you don't like that I am sorry. I can work harder to make the chapters longer but don't expect so much.**

**Ummm, Review I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**People have asked me why I hate OC's. I will tell you, my main reason is because I want to read a story for the actual fandom and the last time I checked, an OC is not a part of the story and never will be. I mean I have my own OC's for Red vs Blue, but I will never write a story with both Canon Characters and OC's in it. If I ever wanted to write a story about my characters then I would make it completely different then the actual Red vs Blue plot and I would not add a single Canon Character into it. It's just the way I am, sorry if you don't like it.**

**I had someone tell me that altering Canon was just like having an OC. Not really. Sure I am altering what actually happens, but it's a lot better than adding a character that doesn't even belong there. Besides, it's a fanfiction, it's supposed to be different. If it was the same as what happens it wouldn't be my story.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed and please enjoy this next chapter. I changed a lot of things so the story would run better.**

**Also, if anyone wants to talk Red vs Blue please visit me on my Forum!**

**Also again, I have not been typing on it much until today because I have to go to school today and my friends have been over and it's rude to ignore your friend to type and I had to get ready for school so yeah. I apologize for the late and short chapter. I will try harder to get more out next time. Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 2)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Are you comfortable Agent Washington? I would hate for something to go wrong in the implantation because you were squirming around." The Counselor said in the same tone he says everything else. A tone that would deceive people into thinking that he cared about them to certain extent, but everyone knew that was not the case. Everyone knew the Counselor could be as uncaring and heartless as The Director.

"I'm fine." Wash assured the people that would be working on him for the implantation. He silently readied himself with a smile. He was nervous but he trusted them to make a success implantation. York and North recovered quickly and were out in the field before they knew it. Wash had a good feeling that he also, will be able to return to missions like the others had and be even better than before.

"Very well Agent Washington." From that, the procedure began.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!(With the Others)!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"How was your training session with Delta?" North asked as he and York sat in the room overlooking the training area. There in the training room was Carolina, doing to the same training session over and over, trying to get better. She always did this, always trying to get better, while the others just watched.

"It was pretty good. Delta has helped me shave a few seconds off my lock picking. Although, he does nag me a lot about my techniques." York smiled. Just then Delta materialized on his shoulder and York knew more nagging was to come.

"I was not nagging. I was simply stating that if used a more tradition technique than your own style then you could speed your lock picking sufficiently and have better results. For any type of locks. I was simply trying to help." Delta said with his normal logical voice. North had laughed at this.

"Thanks Delta but I think I can do without your help a couple of times." York said softly. He didn't say it in a way that could be mistaken as rude. Delta of all people knew that. It's just how York was as a person.

"I see. Well then I guess I am done here." Delta said before disappearing back into York's head. North full out laughed at this point. It was more than funny to watch York and Delta go back and forth like that.

"You and Delta. You two should be comedies." North told his friend with full seriousness in his voice. York rolled his eyes at the comment but didn't say anything about it. They just watched in silence as Carolina continued to reset the training floor and begin again.

Just then CT burst through the door with her helmet off and a face full of concern. The other two freelancers looked over their shoulders to look at her. North was about to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't give him time to even open his mouth before she was interrupting him.

"Something went wrong! With Wash, something's wrong!" CT practically screamed out before running out of the room to go inform the next Agent she could find. She was going around telling all of their closest friends. North immediately turned off the simulation and informed F.L.I.S.S to tell Carolina.

After they were sure that Carolina was informed, they sprinted out of the observation room and down to where they knew Wash was going to be. They went into the room that was overlooking the surgery. Everyone except Wyoming, CT and Carolina was in there watching the scene in the surgery room unfold.

There Wash was in the surgery room, He was crouched on the ground with his hands in his hair. The Director was in front of him, trying to get him to calm down but was not really helping all that much. The Freelancer Agent was screaming, begging for The Director to remove the unwanted A.I. Tears where pouring down his cheeks. He knew he looked weak but he would rather have that than have the voice in his head continue to scream at him.

The other Freelancers watched in horror, but were unable to do anything to help.

**!~!~!~!~!~!( End )!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Like I said, I am sorry for the late and short chapter. Um review if you want more I guess and don't forget to join me on my forum.**

**Review!**


End file.
